Memories
by mishka-chan
Summary: Sequel to Every moment... May the memories never fade. Why isn't Naruto coming home for their one year anniversary? SasuNaru sad.


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warning: Shonen-ai and sad.

Memories

By: Mishka-chan

He walked through the halls of the Hokage's office. These hallways held memory after memory. That closet had been used often when they were just ANBU. When they had been unable to hold onto their teenage hormones, that closet had been a haven where they could fix their 'growing' problem. He dropped his papers in the drop box the attendant would take care of the mission report.

"Sasuke!" He heard someone yell. Out of habit he turned to reprimand Naruto that the Hokage shouldn't act like a child. Instead of seeing blonde hair and blue eyes, he was confronted with pink hair and green eyes.

"Sakura… how may I help you?"

"Have you been eating properly? You can't let yourself go down hill." He blanked out her voice and ignored her rambling. She looked tired. Her pink hair dishelved and the bags under her eyes carefully covered up with cover-up.

"Sakura, are you okay? You should take a day off. You look tired, you've earned it."

"Sasuke, are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am…"

"Don't lie to me and don't patronize me, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sakura, I am very tired and I would like to go home and sleep."

"Okay then, take care of yourself Sasuke."

"I will."

He walked off down the long winding streets of Konoha. Looking up he saw the face carved into the Hokage Mountain. The only Hokage smiling he hadn't been able to keep it off his face as they prepared the plans and they got so tired of trying to get him to stop smiling. That they had asked Sasuke to help, which had only succeeded in making the young Hokage either yell or pout cutely. Finally they had given up, and put his smiling face up on the mountain. Sasuke smiled at the good memory. He went home and turned on the lights, Naruto must not be home yet. He started dinner and placed it on the table two plates just like always. His wedding ring glinted on his left hand ring finger, reminding him that his husband would be home soon. He placed the food on the plates and put the wine on the table. Tonight would be special; tonight was their first anniversary. Sasuke beamed at his work and decided to take a small nap. Naruto would wake him up when he got home.

-----Scene change-

He woke up at midnight. He looked around the food remained untouched. Nothing had changed. Naruto must have decided to work late. He wouldn't be coming home tonight. Sasuke understood he must have gotten caught up at work; even if it was their anniversary he understood that his husband was busy. He stood and went to bed. Cuddling his lover's pillow. He sighed smelling the scent of his lover on it. Small amount of sweat mixed with sunshine. He smiled and sighed trying to go to sleep. He failed miserably. He stood and decided to go for a walk outside. He walked outside in his boxers and walked down towards the woods. He followed a small path into a clearing he laid down beside a stone and decided to rest there for a while. He heard a whimper, must be some animal. It started to rain onto his face.

Kakashi POV

He lay in the clearing. Tears streaming down his face. He was whimpering quietly. I looked at the cold stone beside him. Pacing forward I stopped and sat beside him.

"He forgot our anniversary." He said quietly.

"Mmm, Tell me about it."

"Well I came home early and cooked a nice dinner. I laid down on the couch to take a nap and he never came home."

"Sasuke, you can't keep doing this to yourself."

"I will not leave him."

"Sasuke he… he isn't coming."

"I know, but I'm scared."

I watched as he observed the stone as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Of what?"

"The memories are fading." He burst into tears. "I can't remember him. I find myself forgetting what he looked like, smelled like, tasted like, and I'm scared. If I forget then… then I am afraid he will disappear. I forget what would be like to sleep with him, to make love to him. I am forgetting and I am scared. I am scared that he will go away and I'll never see him."

Kakashi pulled him into his chest as his one visible eye began to cry. He looked through blurry tears at the stone in it was inscribed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, a beloved Hokage to us all, he died to save us all. We only pray… May the memories never die."

A/N: this will be a trilogy. Thank you very much for reading please review the next story will be called 'Oblivion.'


End file.
